The present specification relates to an integrated circuit comprising an amorphous region as well as to a method for forming such an integrated circuit. For example, a contact may be made so as to be adjacent to the amorphous region.
In the field of semiconductor technology the issue of contact resistance, i.e. the resistance of a metal (compound) to semiconductor contact is gaining rising interest. In particular, due to the further miniaturization of integrated circuits, the further reduction of the contact resistance, for example of ohmic or Schottky contacts is investigated. Hence, there is a need to further improve the interface between semiconductor and metal material.